


Carnaltines Day

by Destielixer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, Smut, Valentine's Day, jimlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s Day results in a consulting criminal visiting his favourite consulting detective with gifts of roses and chocolates. Jim’s got the best gift for Sherlock this Valentine’s Day. Himself and he intends to let Sherlock know that. It is on this day that Sherlock also decides to return Jim’s 'favor' as he calls it. Smutty Jimlock. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnaltines Day

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my one day late submission of my Sherlock Valentines Day story. Sigh, i've been busy lately with my work and that's why posting keeps slipping my mind. But here it is a Jimlock/Sheriarty fic for you guys! I hope you like it and Happy (late) Valentines Day. Do leave me a nice little comment! Thanks!

Red roses and a box of chocolate were the usual symbols of love that one would give to another, their beloved on the Feast of St. Valentines, better known as Valentine’s day. The fourteenth day of February was what always marked it and on this day, a certain man had a plan in mind. As he held a blood red heart shaped box of chocolates and roses so red that their petals looked as if they had been painted in crimson blood, Jim Moriarty decided to pay a visit to an old friend.

He smirked now when he saw the lights on in the upper apartment of 221B and he entered the house, picking the lock on the front door as he went along. He crept up the stairs now as he proceeded on to the door that led into Sherlock’s apartment, knocking three times on the door before he heard a reply from the one behind.

“It’s open,” came Sherlock’s voice from the other side and Jim grinned turning the door to open it as he entered the room.

Clearly Sherlock was busy with another of his experiment things, various chemicals and samples crowded around him, so busy and absorbed in his work that he clearly couldn’t tell who was who as Jim set the roses down onto the table, covering a good portion of Sherlock’s samples. The box of chocolates next to the roses to as well, covering his notes.

“John, how many times do I have to tell you not to put your flowers on the table,” Sherlock said, back to him as he lifted a conical flask to the overhead lamp, “And the chocolates! I don’t do Valentine’s!” he growled. Valentine’s Day was for stupid people that didn’t have the high caliber of intelligence that he had.

Jim smirked as he sidled up behind Sherlock, grabbing the other tight as his hand covered Sherlock’s mouth, “I’m not John,” he whispered into Sherlock’s ear to which he felt the other tense, “and of course you don’t do Valentines, because once I’m done with you, you won’t be able to do a thing,” he continued as Sherlock fought back against Jim’s grip now, his hands reaching to pry Jim’s hand off his mouth.

“Oh Sherly,” he cooed, “don’t fight me. I don’t want to do this but I must,” he murmured as he reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a taser, pressing it into Sherlock’s spine now as he caught the detective’s body. The shock from the taser would be enough to give Jim time to set things up, namely, getting the detective naked and tying him up.

Jim removed Sherlock’s shirt with ease, his hands exploring the smooth pale skin of the detective as he now produced handcuffs from his back pocket, cuffing Sherlock’s wrists together now as he pulled the cloaks off the hook on the wall, letting them fall to the floor as he let the chain between the cuffs hang there, trapping Sherlock to the wall. Jim’s skilled fingers worked off Sherlock’s belt and the hook of his pants, letting the article of cloth fall to the floor, rendering the great detective naked save for his white briefs.

“What a beautiful picture you make, don’t you think Sherly?” he whispered as he kissed Sherlock on the cheek, the detective still unable to move now as he stood cuffed to the wall, dressed only in his briefs, “Oh yes, don’t forget Sherlock, you’re my dear Valentine, so have a chocolate,” Jim said with a smirk now as he picked a little chocolate ball from the red box of chocolates.

“Don’t…want…” Sherlock murmured as he came back to his senses now, feeling bare, watching Jim approach him with the chocolate or what seemed to be chocolate. Seeing the man pop the chocolate into his mouth before he felt soft lips on his, kissing him, he could barely fight back so he stood helpless as he felt Jim’s mouth on his, tongue gently probing past his lips as he felt a sweet warm taste invade his mouth. The sweet taste of chocolate.  

It tasted divine as it began to melt on his tongue now, sweet and thick and so rich with the flavor of cocoa. Sherlock was lost in the taste of the chocolate as he regained his senses, swallowing the last remnants of the sweet treat. Jim stood now, standing opposite him with his riding crop in his hands. He furrowed his brow thinking the riding crop looked a little weird and out of place on Jim who was dressed in another of his ridiculously expensive suits.

Jim stood back watching as the drug worked its effects on Sherlock now, slowly seeping into his bloodstream. It wouldn’t take long, he thought with a smirk as he stepped forward now, the riding crop in hand as he trailed the flat of it up Sherlock’s bare torso, circling it around Sherlock’s nipples watching as they hardened at the touch, hearing the soft moan of pleasure that left Sherlock’s lips now. The blue-grey eyes shot open and looked to him.

“Jim! You…” Sherlock’s breath hitched now as the riding crop made its way back down his sternum, trailing over his stomach and now then shifted to right between his thighs, teasing him as the flat of the riding crop ghosted over the skin of his inner thighs. Sherlock groaned his eyes squeezing shut as he felt a rush of blood down south, feeling himself grow hard as the flat of the riding crop now pressed against his briefs, tapping softly as if in satisfaction that he was growing hard at the sensation.

“I didn’t do anything,” Jim whispered now as he stepped closer to Sherlock, “mere drugs did the work. You ate the chocolate, how does it feel?” Jim asked and as if to emphasize his point, Jim’s hand reached between their bodies, palming Sherlock’s clothed erection, moving his hand up and down over the slightly damp fabric now as he heard Sherlock moan long and low, his head turning to the side as he tried to hide the obscene sound, pressing his lips into his arm.

“Don’t be embarrassed Sherly. It’s only natural that you feel this way,” he cooed his lips taking to the exposed column of Sherlock’s neck now, the aphrodisiac heightening Sherlock’s senses made him moan again this time his hips involuntarily bucked into Jim’s and he responded back, grinding his hips, pressing his clothed erection to Sherlock’s as he growled now, biting down on Sherlock’s smooth skin, drawing blood, the coppery tang of it on his tongue, the warm essence of life. He heard Sherlock’s yelp of pain and then a subsequent groan of pleasure now as Sherlock trembled, his hips pressing to him again, this time moving a little faster as he rubbed their erections together the friction making him all hot and bothered.

Jim licked his lips now as he pulled back from the bite on Sherlock’s shoulder, remnants of crimson blood slowly dripping down over pale skin, “Is this bothering you Sherly?” Jim asks, snapping the band of Sherlock’s briefs teasingly as he hears the detective’s whimper as the elastic band snaps back against his skin, the slight relief on his erection gone the moment Jim lets go of the headband.

“Shall I take it off?” Jim asks, whispering into Sherlock’s ear, his nose trailing along Sherlock’s hairline, inhaling the detective’s heady scent as he trails his fingers around back now, drawing Sherlock close to his clothed body, his fingers probing around between the cheeks of Sherlock’s ass, searching for his hole. Jim absolutely loves the unique smell of Sherlock, it is of body wash and cologne and Sherlock’s own definitive scent and as Jim holds the detective close to him he can feel a sort of connection to the other, growing and reeling him in.

Sherlock keeps silent, he doesn’t want this to get anymore embarrassing than it already has but his body betrays him as he presses himself back against Jim’s fingers, feeling the digits press into him, the cloth material of his briefs preventing Jim from going any further. _‘Fuck yes,’_ he thinks, he wants more. No, it’s not just want. He needs it. He needs to have more.  

With a groan, Sherlock opens his mouth, “Take it off me,” he rasps hearing Jim’s triumphant little laugh right by his ear now as he feels the clothed body of Jim leave his, he closes his eyes head falling back to rest against the wall now as he feels Jim’s fingers, trailing down his body, stopping to pinch on his nipples, making him yelp in shock at the pain that courses through him, the pain that somehow brings him pleasure as well. Jim’s fingers tug at his briefs now, slowly pulling them off, freeing his cock and it makes Sherlock’s knees week to think that he is standing naked before the criminal mastermind, the one that he is supposed to be in control of…though that can come later.

Sherlock is so compliant now as he lifts his legs stepping out of his briefs and Jim likes that, he loves the control he can exert over Sherlock like this, even if it is only for a moment. Sexually tormenting the detective, who was otherwise so cold, calculating and emotionless. Jim loved the way Sherlock’s face twisted in pain and pleasure, how his lips parted on a sigh of pleasure or an obscene moan for more as Sherlock’s slender hips jutted out, pressing his erection to him. He liked to see Sherlock become undone before him and Jim all the more liked the fact that he was the one doing this to Sherlock, making the detective blush and pant and moan and writhe like a little slut.  

Jim knelt now before Sherlock his cheek to the other’s belly as he smoothed his hand up, tweaking Sherlock’s nipple again and hearing as the detective moaned. His lips pressed light kisses to Sherlock’s cock, at times letting his tongue trace the veins on the underside of it, laving it in his saliva. Oh Jim could play at this all day.

“My god!” Sherlock exclaimed, panting his breath coming fast as Jim’s lips kissed his length, this foreplay was too much and Sherlock swore he would cum before Jim even finished, “Fuck Jim, oh fuck,” he groaned as he felt Jim’s mouth latch onto his head once more, tongue rolling around it pressing to his slit and licking his precum now, Sherlock bit back another moan, the chains of his cuffs rattling now as he thrust his hips out, wanting Jim to take more of him.

The slick wet heat of Jim’s mouth continued to tease him now and Sherlock cussed again expletives flying as he struggled against the cuffs that restrained him. Oh how he wanted to curl his fingers into Jim’s hair and shove his head down on his erection, possibly hear how Jim gagged and choked on his length and then fuck his mouth till he came and let his seed cover Jim’s face. Oh hell that was a stimulating image that formed in his mind and it made him all the closer to his climax. But he wasn’t the one in control, he was at Jim’s mercy, and Jim was smirking up at him now as he produced a little black leather tie.

“Valentine’s present,” Jim murmured, his voice laced with delight as he strapped it at the base of Sherlock’s erection, watching as Sherlock’s eyes flew open in shock at the pressure, “beautiful,” he whispered as he looked at Sherlock’s restrained cock now, standing as he took out a bottle of lube from his back pocket, “This comes in handy for times like these.”

An incoherent word escaped Sherlock’s lips now as Jim spread his legs wide, supporting him now as he was pressed against the wall, “I’m going to stretch you wide Sherly and making you cry for me, I’m going to make you beg me to let you cum, you hear?” Jim whispered nibbling on Sherlock’s earlobe as he lubed up his fingers now, tossing the bottle of gel one side as his fingers found the tight heat of Sherlock’s entrance, pushing in slowly. He might be evil but he didn’t want to break Sherlock to the extent where the other would probably hate him, Jim didn’t want to see his dear detective in pain anyway. 

Sherlock’s eyes fluttered shut as his insides were stroked by Jim’s fingers he had panicked just moments before thinking Jim might have just gone and fucked him senseless but instead the criminal mastermind would prepare him stretch him open with his slick fingers, stroke him gently against his insides and make him moan and become a quivering mass that relied solely on Jim to hold him up. He had felt the rise of a climax ebb away from him as the restrain kept it away, making him crave more, but it would never end the torture of not being released wouldn’t end until he begged and Sherlock didn’t do begging.

Jim slowly eased his shaft into Sherlock now, wrapping the detective’s slim legs around his hips and he pushed in slowly, his pants pooling at his feet now as he felt Sherlock sucking him up, “Someone’s having fun hmm?” Jim taunted, his breath coming short now as he closed his eyes in pure satisfaction at feeling Sherlock and him joined as one. “Fornication suits you Sherlock,” he murmured, opening his eyes once more and looking into Sherlock’s eyes that were dark with lust.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he growled as he leaned in to capture Sherlock’s lips, the chains clinking as Jim slowly began to move his hips, thrusting into Sherlock as he swallowed up the detective’s moans, his hands, one supporting Sherlock’s back, the other tangled in the dark damp mess of Sherlock’s hair, angling the man’s head as they kissed. Gods he loved this, the tight wet heat of Sherlock, convulsing around his cock as he penetrated the other. He loved how Sherlock moaned into his mouth, straining against the cuffs as he fought to free himself now and what’s more Jim absolutely loved the fact that Sherlock would have to beg him to be released.

“Oh fucking hell, yes,” Sherlock hissed his hands clenched into fists now as his nails bit into his skin, forming bloody little crescents, “Jim…” he moaned feeling himself coming close to his climax again as Jim pounded against his prostate, lips making marks all over his neck and chest now. He felt Jim’s mouth curl up into a smirk on his skin and he knew Jim knew he was near. The smirk was like a taunt as if saying to him, ‘all you need to do is to ask Sherly, ask and you shall receive.’

“P-please,” Sherlock whispered now the sinful word passing his mouth on a soft breath, he could hold back no longer.

Jim smirked leaning his forehead to Sherlock’s now, “Sorry love. Didn’t catch that,” he said with a smirk as he thrust into Sherlock once again, making the detective writhe in his arms.

“Please, release…” Sherlock said gritting his teeth now, “release me. Let me cum,” he found himself shivering in delight as he uttered those few naughty words, Jim did these things to him that showed him his other side, his more…lustful side and Sherlock could not deny the fact that he liked his other side.

“Such a good boy, cum for me,” Jim growled, kissing Sherlock again, their tongues sliding against one another as Jim’s hand reached to undo the leather tie now, freeing Sherlock’s cock. Jim groaned into the kiss as he felt Sherlock clenching down on his cock tight now as Sherlock tensed, his muscles bunching as he was finally allowed his release. Jim felt Sherlock’s hot seed between them coming in long bursts as Sherlock whispered his name, chanting it over and over.

“Open your eyes Sherlock, look at me,” Jim commanded now as he picked up his pace once more, gripping tight to Sherlock’s hips, “I want you to know that it was me who made you cum, made you beg. It was me that made you love the act of sex,” he growled out as he came inside Sherlock, long and hard. He smirked seeing the detective beneath him half smiling at him as pulled out from Sherlock’s ass, his cum flowing out along with his exit, coating Sherlock’s thighs.

“Happy Valentine’s Sherlock,” he said with a smirk now as he undid the cuffs on Sherlock’s hands kissing the raw red skin of the detective’s wrists as he went, picking up his pants and proceeding to pull them back on.

“Oh no you don’t Jim,” he growled, “You don’t get to walk out of here just like that. No way,” Sherlock said lunging at Jim as he tackles the man to the floor now, in a mess of hands and legs as Jim still tries to pull on his pants, he grasps at Jim’s shirt now, ripping it from the man buttons clattering over the floor as he drags the tie away from the shirt, he pushes Jim’s hands up above his head now, securing the red tie there before he tugged him up, using the tie as a leash now.

Sherlock grabbed the box of chocolates off the table now, Jim naked and in tow as they headed back to his room where he pushed Jim onto the bed, “You want to play on Valentine’s Jim? Well let’s play,” he whispered in Jim’s ear watching the other shiver, he leans over Jim’s lithe body, tying the other end of Jim’s tie to his bedpost now, making sure that Jim had no way of escape. “Since you want to play rough I’ve got a thing or two you might like to try,” Sherlock says a dark grin on his lips as he rummages in the drawers for the thing he is looking for, he comes back producing a gag ball now and he sees Jim smirking.

“I don’t think detectives need that,” Jim mused as he lay obediently on the bed, trussed up. Sherlock approached him once more now, pressing his body to him.

“Chocolate?” Sherlock asks holding one between thumb and forefinger now as he held the sweet morsel to Jim’s mouth.

He went along with it, Sherlock’s velvety voice putting him in a trance, he liked what Sherlock’s voice did to his body, that deep voice making his insides melt. Sherlock’s voice seemed to caress him and it made him all hot and very very horny. He snapped up the chocolate in a flash now, taking the chocolate and Sherlock’s fingers into his mouth licking the detective’s fingers clean of the sweet treat as his eyes watched Sherlock’s pupils dilate, the other licking his lips now as if hungry for him.

As the chocolate melts in his mouth and he swallows it, Sherlock fits the gag  ball onto him, “I’m going to miss your words,” Sherlock whispered grasping onto his chin now and Jim quirks a brow as if to say, ‘Who wouldn’t,’ and Sherlock shook his head, standing once more.

Jim feels the effects of the aphrodisiac seeping into his bloodstream, his drive racing right up the hill just having Sherlock standing there naked and watching him, the fact that he couldn’t talk only made Jim think this was so much more sexy. He watched as Sherlock went to get something else from his drawer and came back with more toys. _‘Holy fuck,’_ he thinks to himself eyes widening at the sight of the nipple clamps. A shudder runs through his body as Sherlock straddles him, leaning in to him drawing the cool metal against his heated skin as Jim shivers at its touch.

A moan tears through him as Sherlock clips on one side, his nipples are so fucking sensitive and Sherlock must’ve known that because the other was above him, chuckling, a smirk on his lips now as his slender fingers tweaked his other nipple before clamping the cool metal clip down onto him causing Jim’s hips to thrust up as he moans again, tugging against his restrains. The feeling was exquisite, the pain of the clamps on his nipples and the restriction on his hands, his inability to speak around the gag ball.

Sherlock smirked his hand lightly tugging on the chain causing Jim to arch his chest up to him, “You’re such a good boy on valentines aren’t you?” Sherlock growled as he tugged Jim’s erection now, slick with his cum, Sherlock’s hand pumped him easily and he watched as Jim thrashed beneath him. A mess of saliva and…tears, “Oh Jim, are you actually crying over sex?” Sherlock asked as he licked away the man’s tears, seeing Jim’s head give a small nod as another ragged moan tore through him, hips arching up as he released his load in long thick spurts.

“It’s not that bad is it?” Sherlock asked cocking his head to the side now as he watched Jim’s eyes roll to the back of his head now as Sherlock slipped two slick fingers into Jim’s hole, constantly keeping up his strokes on Jim’s cock as he made the other hard again.

_‘Fuck you Sherlock. Fuck you,’_ Jim thought in his head, the aphrodisiac was making his senses heightened and to think he had just cum from Sherlock’s sweet torture. It was embarrassing and yet strangely pleasing, no one had ever had this much control of him since…forever and Jim liked it. He liked Sherlock’s commandeering demeanor a lot. _‘Please for Christ’s sake just fuck me!’_ Jim growled as Sherlock’s long fingers stroked his insides, stretching him out. He clamped down on Sherlock’s fingers now, his only means of communication to the other that he wanted more.

“Eager are we?” Sherlock asked as he tugged on the chain which pulled on Jim’s sore nipples causing the man to moan as saliva dripped down the side of his chin, “You look beautifully debauched, a simply divine picture of corruption,” Sherlock growled as he pushed back Jim’s hair from his face. “Well you’re going to have to wait.”

Jim watched with forlorn eyes as Sherlock left him there in bed. _‘Shit. He better not just leave me here like this…’_ he thought as Sherlock stepped out of his room, still naked. It was moments later that Sherlock came back in with his phone. _‘Photos? Seriously Sherlock…’_ Jim thought as he watched the detective snap shots of him. _‘You sick sick man…’_

“Just so you know. That’s for when you think about coming into my house again to play tricks on me. I will make this go viral Jim, do you hear me?” Sherlock asked watching as what seemed to be mirth pass through Jim’s dark eyes, almost as if he was challenging him, as if he didn’t mind. Sherlock undid the gag ball, and Jim licked his lips.

“I don’t think you’ll want to put that online,” Jim rasped raising his head in defiance as he pressed it to Sherlock’s, “They will start thinking where you got them from and they’re sure to know. Of us. Of what you did on Valentine’s Day.”

“Cunning prick,” Sherlock growled now as he captured Jim’s lips kissing the man roughly, their tongues dancing in a fierce dance as teeth nipped against lips and drew blood, the metallic tang seeming to spice up the kiss more as Sherlock slicked himself up and then pressed into Jim’s tight heat feeling Jim go rigid beneath him.

Sherlock took to necking the other now as his hands reached to untie Jim’s hands, his lips trailing down Jim’s neck till he came to Jim’s clamped nipples. He bit the chain, dragging first one side off Jim’s nipple making Jim scream as his hands grasped tight to his biceps, before he dragged the other side off, the satisfying sound of metal snapping against metal now as Jim’s nipples were freed.

Jim’s fingers tangled in Sherlock’s damp dark locks as the detective now lovingly nuzzled his nipples. Kissing them softly as he slowly began to move his hips now, thrusting into him. Sherlock was…Jim had to admit…very well endowed, better than he had ever expected and Jim’s moans were a testimony to that. Jim raked his fingers down Sherlock’s back, watching as Sherlock hissed as arched back at that stinging pain, a punishment for the nipple clamps.  

“Don’t.” Thrust. “Be.” Thrust. “Naughty.” Sherlock growled as he pounded into Jim’s prostate. The criminal mastermind now reduced to hot pants and loud obscene moans in his ears as he whined clung to him now, calling his name as he was thrown over the edge again.

“Fuck,” Jim whispered, “fuck Sherlock…” he murmured as Sherlock’s thrusts became more desperate now, Sherlock’s teeth biting into his shoulder now.

A mark for a mark, Sherlock though now as he growled, cumming inside Jim, his lips pressed to the bite mark on Jim’s shoulder as he slowly came down from his high.

No words are said as they lay there in the aftermath of their carnal act. They lay there in silence before Sherlock moved first. Jim propped himself up on one arm, “Give me a kiss love,” he murmured tapping his cheek and Sherlock chuckled.

“I don’t do sweet kisses for valentines,” he answered, grasping Jim by his hair as he pulled the other up to him in a rough kiss, mashing their lips together tongues dancing furiously once more.  

Jim smirked, sucking hard on Sherlock’s bottom lip before he pulled away, with another obscene little ‘pop’, “I’d call this Carnaltines Day.”


End file.
